disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kovu
Kovu to postać z filmu Król Lew 2 oraz serialu Lwia Straż. Opis Jeden z głównych bohaterów filmu Król Lew 2. Syn Ziry oraz przyszywany brat Nuki i Vitani. Skaza nie był jego biologicznym ojcem, jednak został on przez niego wybrany, aby być królem. Początkowo nosił miano wyrzutka, jednak potem zakochał się w Kiarze i został jej partnerem. Osobowość Kovu już w młodym wieku jest bardzo agresywny, arogancki i beztroski. Jednak jak każde lwiątko lubi się bawić i podejmować wyzwania. Jako dorosły lew zmienia swoją osobowość przez miłość do Kiary. Na początku nadal jest arogancki i ostrożny. Po dłuższej znajomości z Kiarą zaczyna wątpić w słowa Ziry i w cel do jakiego go wyznaczono. Następnie nasilają się jego obawy stania się takim jak jego przyszywany ojciec i uważa, że nie ma w nim mroku ani nienawiści. Wkrótce Kovu przeciwstawia się matce i postanawia sprzeciwić się jej planom. Wygląd Kovu ma kasztanową sierść, ciemnobrązową grzywę i zielone oczy. Jak na lwiątko ma poważną posturę i w przeciwieństwie do Simby posiada również kłębek grzywki. Jako dorosły lew jest silny, szczupły. W późniejszym czasie Zira rani go w oko wywołując bliznę podobną do blizny jaką nosił Skaza. Ze względu na zielone oczy i bliznę często inni porównują go do Skazy, jednak Kovu jest bardziej umięśniony niż jego przyszywany ojciec. Historia Król Lew 2 Kovu przyszedł na świat przed śmiercią Skazy. Był wychowywany przez Zirę, która napełniała jego serce nienawiścią i zachęcała go do obalenia Simby. Potem Simba wygnał zbuntowane stado wraz z Zirą na Złą Ziemię. Jakiś czas później lwiątko postanawia pobawić się przy granicy terytorium. Jednak napotyka tam Kiarę, której uświadamia,że jest "posłuszną córeczką tatusia". Następnie chwali się swoją arogancją i samolubnością. Rozmowa się kończy, gdy atakują go krokodyle. Po ucieczce oboje śmieją się i doceniają starania obu stron w ucieczce przed głodnymi krokodylami. Postanawiają poznać się bliżej, jednak wkrótce zjawia się Simba, który ryczy na Kovu. Zira, która obserwowała wszystko zza wysokiej trawy zdecydowała się na bezpośrednią konfrontację. Po ostrej wymianie słów Kiara i Kovu widzą się po raz ostatni. Wkrótce Zira usypia syna, manipulując nim, aby ten stał się bardziej agresywny wobec Simby. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu lwiątko staje się już dorosłym lwem, którego serce przepełnia gniew i odraza do Simby. Jest to bardzo widoczne zwłaszcza gdy Zira okrąża skałę, na której siedzi. Po jakimś czasie Vitani i Nuka podpalają Lwią Ziemię podczas gdy Kiara jest na polowaniu. Kovu ratuję ją w ostatniej chwili i tym samym zostaje przyjęty do stada Simby. Według plany Ziry, kiedy nadarzy się okazja Kovu ma zabić Simbę. Z czasem jednak Kovu zakochuję się w Kiarze i mimo szansy nie zabija króla. mały|245x245px|Kovu szkolony przez Zirę Kiedy Zira dowiaduję się o tym planuje podstęp. Gdy Simba inieopatrznie zapuszczają się na [[Zła Ziemia|Złą Ziemię], lwica i jej stado atakuje króla i przekonują go, że to Kovu wszystko zaplanował. Simbie udaję się jednak uciec. Podczas walki ginie Nuka przygnieciony kłodami. Następnie Zira obwinia Kovu o śmierć syna po czym wyrzuca go ze stada za zdradę i rani w taki sposób, aby miał taką samą bliznę na oku jak Skaza. Kiedy Kovu udaje się pod Lwią Skałę, Simba skazuje go na wygnanie mimo protestu Kiary. Córka króla ucieka jednak, aby odnaleźć lwa, którego kocha. Wkrótce dochodzi do konfrontacji i oboje swoim zachowaniem wyznają sobie miłość. Kovu proponuje partnerce ucieczkę, jednak ta nie zgadza się twierdząc, że jest to bez sensu. Gdy pod Lwią Skałą rozpętuje się walka, Simba i Zira stają naprzeciw siebie. Kovu pragnie zapobiec ich śmierci i gdy dociera na miejsce bitwy oznajmuje matce, że już nie pozwoli jej nikogo skrzywdzić. Wówczas stada godzą się, a Kovu zostaje zaakceptowany jako przyszły król Lwiej Ziemi. Lwia Straż Lions of the Outlands mały|220x220px|Kovu w serialu "Lwia Straż" Kovu, wraz z Nuką, Vitani, Zirą i stadem Wyrzutków pojawia się w odcinku "Lions of the Outlands", którego akcja dzieje się po jego pierwszym spotkaniu z Kiarą. Kovu bardzo się cieszy, gdy Kion mówi, że może pomóc Wyrzutkom wrócić na Lwią Ziemię, ponieważ ma nadzieję znowu zobaczyć Kiarę, lecz Kion nie ma o tym pojęcia. Gdy Zira i jej stado zostają wywiani od wodopoju (który zabrali klanowi Jasiri) przez ryk Kiona, Kovu jako jedyny unika wyrzucenia w powietrze. Gdy Kion zbliża się do niego, lewek ucieka do matki, rodzeństwa i stada. Ciekawostki * W pierwotnej wersji filmu jako iż Kovu (Nunka) miał być biologicznym synem Skazy był do niego podobny. Jednak nie miał charakterystycznego dla Skazy podbródka i miał być od niego o wiele ciemniejszy. Ostatecznie Kovu został przyszywanym synem Skazy bo inaczej byłby wujem Kiary. * Kovu zbliżał się do omdlałej Kiary jak lata temu Skaza do ciała Mufasy i Simby. * W scenie przed termitierą gdy Zira niesie Kovu do kołyski lwiątko wydaje nienaturalny jak dla lwa pisk. * W piosence "Luli luli laj" na Kovu pada promień słońca - niektórzy interpretują to jako ducha Skazy, tak jak nad Kiarą ukazał się duch Mufasy. * Kovu miał taką samą bliznę jak Skaza. * Zira atakuje Kovu łapą poziomo, lecz blizna jest pionowa. * Pierwotnie miał być biologicznym synem Skazy. * Podczas gdy Simba starał się upodobnić do swojego ojca, Kovu czynił wszystko by nawet trochę nie być podobnym do Skazy. * Darrell Rooney wygłosił oświadczenie na Facebooku, że Kovu jest sierotą co oznaczałoby, że Zira nie jest jego biologiczną matką. * W filmie dokumentalnym Proud of Simba's Pride ''Kovu jest opisany jako "nastoletni zabójca". Oznaczałoby to że jest młodym dorosłym, lecz nadal nastolatkiem (odpowiednik ok. 18-19 lat u ludzi). * Na początku filmu, podczas konfrontacji Ziry i Simby, lwica wypowiada dziwne i sprzeczne z fabułą filmu słowa: ,,Kovu przyszedł na świat tu. Tuż zanim nas stąd wygnano"' Biorąc pod uwagę charakter Ziry, nigdy nie zajęłaby się byle-jakim lwiątkiem, zwłaszcza jeśli nie było to jej własne. Po za tym, skoro ona widziała poród Kovu, to najwyraźniej Kovu urodził się już po śmierci Skazy, więc słowa Nuki '',,Skaza nie był jego ojcem, '''przygarnął go tylko" '''byłyby zupełnie bez sensu. Więc co później miałoby się stać później z brązowym lewkiem, jeżeli jego matką była jakaś inna lwica? Zira raczej nie wzięła by go na wychowanie, bo wtedy bardziej zajęła by się Nuką, a nie przygarniętym noworodkiem. en:Kovu es:Kovu fr:Kovu it:Kovu nl:Kovu pt:Kovu pt-br:Kovu ru:Кову Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Król Lew Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Król Lew 2: Czas Simby Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Lwia Straż Kategoria:Nawróceni Złoczyńcy